John Herbert
John Herbert è un anziano pedofilo che vive in Spooner Street con il suo vecchio cane andicappato, Jesse. Ha una voce molto rauca e profonda, e viene spesso visto girare indossando una vestaglia blu, dei pantaloni bianchi e delle pantofole marroni, e per spostarsi usa un deambulatore grigio. È un veterano dell'esercito statunitense in pensione. Inizia ad avere una vera e propria ossessione per Chris in "Laggiù nel profondo sud", quando il ragazzo lavora consegnando i giornali. Quando la famiglia torna dal Sud, si scopre che ha lasciato 113 messaggi nella segreteria telefonica, chiedendo cosa fosse successo al ragazzo dei giornali. Herbert sembra spesso fare commenti inappropriati e a sfondo sessuale agli adolescenti che incontra. Viene poi rivelato che è il membro più anziano della società segreta Skull and Bones. Si scopre anche in "Anche i ragazzi piangono", che è di religione cattolica romana, e che va nella stessa chiesa della famiglia Griffin. Origini Come viene detto nei commenti in DVD, Herbert avrebbe dovuto essere l'inquietante autista del bus di cui Chris aveva paura ad avvicinarsi. Herbert ha una voce molto profonda, oltre che rauca, a causa dell'età avanzata del personaggio. A detta di Seth MacFarlane, Herbert è"stato creato dopo che Mike Henry usava la sua voce per rimproverare gli scrittori, quando non avevano idee per nuovi episodi. Disse anche che lo faceva ridere ogni volta, e che decise quindi di creare un personaggio con quella voce. Mike Henry disse che prese l'ispirazione da un signore anziano che lavorava con lui in una drogheria. Servizio militare Herbert è un veterano dell'esercito statunitense in pensione. Viene visto in "Padre de Familia" alla Giornata dei Veterani al Parco di Quahog mentre indossa l'uniforme e canta "God Bless the USA". In "Il tedesco" viene rivelato che ha servito nei Corpi dell'Aviazione durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ma venne preso dai tedeschi e mandato in un campo di concentramento, dato che pensavano fosse gay (a causa delle foto di bambini nel suo portafogli). Dovette soffrire le angherie di Franz Gutentag. Apparizioni In "Laggiù nel profondo sud", Chris sta consegnando i giornali a casa sua, e lui cerca di convincerlo a venir dentro. La sua opinione delle donne è "Chi ha bisogno di loro?", il che fa capire che potrebbe essere misogino e/o gay. Alla fine, lascia 113 messaggi sulla segreteria telefonica, tutti riguardanti Chris. In "La follia del teatro", vede Jeff Campbell, un adolescente nudista, e dice "Per mille dentiere, oggi dev'essere il mio compleanno!" Nell'album "Family Guy: Live in Vegas", canta la canzone di Broadway "One Boy", da Bye Bye Birdie, ed è cantata da un personaggio femminile, parlando del suo ragazzo. In La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin he is heard during the intermission asking, "Chris, ce l'hai una scena dove ti fai la doccia? O devo continuare a sognare?" In "I due volti della passione" si traveste da studente di terza media e chiede a due ragazzi di ballare. Brian fa notare che è sicuramente "un ripetente della terza". Quando Chris si toglie la maglietta in bagno, in "Brian lo scapolo", si arrampica con una scala fino alla finestra per spiarlo, riprendendo una scena di Animal House. In "Naufragio perfetto", chiede a Brian se può procurargli un furgoncino dei gelati che possa attirare i bambini, e che comparirà poi in "E alla fine furono di meno". In "L'amore di papà", Chris rompe la sua finestra con una palla da baseball, e Lois decide di pagare la finestra con la paghetta di Chris. Su suggerimento di Herbert, Peter fa sbrigare a Chris le faccende per Herbert. In seguito porta fuori a cena Chris. A quel punto comincia ad avere delle fantasie sulla sua vita con Chris. Nella sua famiglia immaginaria, lui e Chris hanno due bambini, un maschio che assomiglia a Chris, e una femmina che assomiglia a Herbert. Nell'ultima scena dell'episodio, accende la TV, e il presentatore annuncia che stanno per trasmettere il Campionato Juniores di Baseball. Lui rimane piacevolmente sorpreso, ed esclama: "Bingo!" In "Ora puoi anche baciare...il ragazzo" non firma la petizione di Brian per il diritto al matrimonio gay. in "Strane presenze" salva Chris da un albero gigante e maligno che lo voleva mangiare. Quando Chris perde il suo lavoro come ragazzo dei giornali a causa del Superstore U.S.A. in "Minaccia su Quahog", Herbert viene colpito dal camion che lancia i giornali. Rimane poi lì sdraiato dolorante con Jesse vicino, per poi uscire di scena con il suo caratteristico sospiro. Dopo che Lois e Peter scendono a far smettere a Chris di suonare così forte in "Salvate il soldato Brian", lui si arrabbia e dice che va a farsi un giro al parco. Per andare al parco salta su una motocicletta guidata da Herbert. In "Fischia mentre tua moglie lavora" manda fuori Jesse per una passeggiata, e il cane cerca di mangiare il dito di Peter, che si era fatto prima saltare in aria facendosi esplodere in mano una combinazione di M-80. In "Drizza le orecchie" è in coda per scuotere Stewie dopo che è stato scosso da Chris e Brian. Più tardi nell'episodio, Stewie gli ruba la dentiera di notte, mentre sta dormendo, e sognando di Fred Savage. Senza polizia in città in "Al limite della legalità", Peter dice di aver assunto dei bambini senzatetto per derubare signori anziani e ricchi. Quando cominciano a rovistare tra le tasche di Herbert, lui sembra provare piacere. Herbert può essere visto in fila a casa Griffin, quando con una bancarella svuotano il garage, in "Alla ricerca di Rupert". Avvicinandosi a Chris, Herbert gli chiede se vende niente che abbia indossato in estate. Chris gli mostra un paio di pantaloncini corti e attillati, alla vista dei quali Herbert risponde "Ma che meraviglia!" Dopo che Stewie prende il lavoro di Chris come ragazzo dei giornali in "Andiamo a vivere insieme", Herbert fa commenti sul nuovo ragazzo. Stewie gli dice di girare al largo, e Herbert la prende come una sfida. Herbert fece un'apparizione in "Provaci ancora, Brian", dove Peter e Lois lo assumono per badare ai figli in quanto lui ha "guardato" molti bambini. In questo suo nuovo ruolo, Herbert cerca ripetutamente di sedurre Chris, come ad esempio quando cerca di aiutarlo a fare il bagno; Meg finisce però per farlo al posto di Chris, e Herbert esclama "Al diavolo!". Più tardi legge a Chris una storia prima di farlo andare a dormire, cambiando la morale secondo i suoi scopi, e Chris gli chiede se per caso sia un pazzoide. Non viene mostrata la reazione. Nella versione in italiano la battuta non ha senso, ma se si guarda la versione in inglese, Chris gli chiede se è un pedofilo Nei titoli di coda viene mostrato mentre dorme ai piedi del letto di Chris. La Scimmia cattiva prova quindi a minacciarlo come con Chris, ma senza successo. In "L'esperimento" confonde un disc jockey per un bambino, mentre in "Uno scrittore... in erba" cerca di prendere dei bambini con un retino per farfalle. In "Viaggio nel Multiverso" appare nell'universo Disney, in una parodia della Regina Cattiva di Biancaneve. In "Hannah Banana," Herbert si introduce di notte in camera di Chris per fargli un ritratto; questo viene mostrato quando Chris riavvolge il nastro della cassetta di sorveglianza messa per provare l'esistenza della Scimmia Cattiva. In "Black out temporaneo," Chris crede di essere invisibile e corre per la strada nudo, finendo fuori dall'inquadratura. Herbert gli fa notare come non sia affatto nudo, dicendo poi "Ah...Giggity". Herbert apparve anche in "M come Malvagia Meg", mentre stava comprando ghiaccioli, roofies e un martello alla farmacia di Mort. In "Aprile a Quahog" la fine del mondo si stava avvicinando. Disse quindi a Chris che "Il suo tempo stava per scadere", indossando solo la biancheria intima. Herbert diffuse una barzelletta sporca in "La fonte meravigliosa". In "E alla fine furono di meno" arriva con il suo vestito buono guidando il furgoncino dei gelati, entrambi riferimenti a precedenti episodi. Quando trovano la lavanderia, Herbert dice "La mia è più piccola", dopo che Stewie aveva detto "La mia stanza segreta è più grande". Disse che una volta James Woods sostituì i suoi medicamenti con metanfetamina. Herbert ebbe in "Il tedesco" una battaglia epica con Franz Gutentag, il quale dirigeva il campo di concentramento in cui finì Herbert nella seconda guerra mondiale. Nel DVD gli viene dato in via non ufficiale il nome "John". Herbert rimane impietrito alla vista di Chris che ingoia hot dog, in "Killer Queen". Il nome di Herbert viene ufficialmente rivelato essere "John", in "San Valentino a Quahog". Herbert aiuta anche sua nipote ad ottenere un appuntamento con Chris. Herbert rincorre Chris sulla sua bicicletta nella speciale apertura a tema King of the Hill, in "Bigfat". Apparizioni negli episodi *IG312 "Laggiù nel profondo sud" *IG318 "La follia del teatro" *IG401 "I due volti della passione" *IG406 "Genio ritardato" *IG407 "Brian lo scapolo" *IG412 "Naufragio perfetto" *IG416 "L'amore di papà" *IG425 "Ora puoi anche baciare...il ragazzo" *IG426 "Strane presenze" *IG503 "Minaccia su Quahog" *IG504 "Salvate il soldato Brian" *IG505 "Fischia mentre tua moglie lavora" *IG506 "Drizza le orecchie" *IG508 "Al limite della legalità" *IG509 "Alla ricerca di Rupert" *IG510 "I due papà di Peter" *IG511 "A A Abbronzatissimo" *IG512 "Airport '07" *IG513 "Bill, ti presento Lois" *IG514 "Pranzo a rotelle" *IG515 "Anche i ragazzi piangono" *IG516 "Una scuola per Chris" *IG517 "Lois sindaco di Quahog" *IG601 Blue Harvest (nel ruolo di Obi-Wan Kenobi) *IG602 "Andiamo a vivere insieme" *IG603 "Ci crediate o no, Joe è al settimo cielo" *IG604 "Stewie uccide Lois" *IG606 "Padre de Familia" *IG608 "Provaci ancora, Brian" *IG611 "La vita precedente di Brian" (solo nella versione in DVD) *IG708 "L'esperimento" *IG709 "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico" *IG712 "Uno scrittore... in erba" *IG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *IG805 "Hannah Banana" *IG810 "Black out temporaneo (solo voce) *IG811 "M come Malvagia Meg" *IG813 "Come Tootsie" *IG816 "Aprile a Quahog *IG819 "La fonte meravigliosa" *IG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (nel ruolo di Obi-Wan Kenobi) *IG901 "E alla fine furono di meno" *IG905 "Piccola, tu mi stendi" *IG907 "In viaggio per il Polo Nord" *IG908 "Un rene nuovo in città" (menzionato) *IG911 "Il tedesco" *IG912 "La mano sulla sedia a rotelle" *IG913 "Giochi di ruolo" *IG918 It's A Trap! (nel ruolo di Obi-Wan Kenobi) *IG1004 "Stewie fa un giro in macchina" (solo voce) *IG1009 "Vecchio scorbutico" *IG1016 "Killer Queen" *IG1021 "Tea Peter party" *IG1022 "Tre storie piccole piccole" *IG1023 "Affari interni" *IG1102 "Ratings Guy" *IG1104 "Niffirg" *IG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *IG1113 "Chris Cross" *IG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *IG1117 "Bigfat" (special opening) Categoria:Vicini in Spooner Street Categoria:Ex Antagonisti